El Largo Dia de Asta y Noelle
by Naruichi-SS
Summary: El Capitán Yami les ha dado un día libre a los jóvenes de los Toros Negros previo al Torneo que ha solicitado el Rey Mago Julius Novachrono, Asta decide pasar su día entrenando, pero Vanessa tiene otros planes para él y para Noelle y sera un dia que la joven no podra olvidar... -Romance, Celos, Un poco de accion y malos entendidos- Clasificacion T, por ciertas escenas.
1. Proposicion y Preparaciones

Hola a todos los que lean este fanfic.

Espero sea de su agrado, como verán es una pequeña cita de Asta y Noelle, estará lleno de momentos graciosos y Celos… muchos celos quizás alguna que otra pelea y de una Noelle extremadamente Tsundere… pero también tendremos algo de romanticismo, ¿Podrá Noelle llamar la atención de Asta? Bueno sin más preámbulos… ¡Comencemos!

 **Black Clover Fan Fic**

 **El Largo Día de Asta y Noelle.**

Sumario:

El Capitán Yami les ha dado un día libre a los jóvenes de los Toros Negros previo al Torneo que ha solicitado el Rey Mago Julius Novachrono, Asta decide pasar su día entrenando, pero Vanessa tiene otros planes para él y para Noelle.

 **Parte 1: Proposición y Preparaciones.**

-Bueno es tiempo de entrenar- dice Asta mientras toma su Grimorio de 5 hojas y sale corriendo en dirección al bosque a su punto de entrenamiento, una chica de cabello plateado y ojos rojizos ve al chico alejarse y suspira pensando.

-Ese Bakasta... a veces no soporto su comportamiento...-

Minutos antes.

-¡Atención!- dice Yami a todos sus subordinados los cuales al escuchar a su amado (Y terrorífico) Capitán hablar se ponen en línea para escuchar con atención.

-Escuchen, a motivo del torneo que se realizara para elegir a la orden caballeros que luchara contra Ojo Maligno de la Noche Blanca, el Rey Mago ha decidido, darles este día libre a todos los caballeros mágicos, y además de eso...-

Acto seguido el capitán de un saco extrae dinero.

-Les ha dado un bono a todos... así que aprovechen el día y prepárense para superar sus límites en el torneo.-

-YOOOOOO ¡Justo lo que necesitaba!- dice Magna mientras toma su bolsa de dinero y añade -Ahora iré a multiplicarlo por 100...-

-si si... como si fueras a lograrlo...- piensa Noelle para sí misma mientras ve a Magna salir corriendo con el dinero.

-Más comida- dice Charmy mientras recibe su paga

-Eso es normal...- piensa Noelle.

Y así todos reciben su bono uno por uno hasta que llega el turno de Noelle.

-Bien Noelle, aquí tienes... supera tus limites el día del torneo así que aprovecha bien este día...-

-Gracias...- dice la chica mientras se retira y espera a que Asta reciba su bono...

-Tenemos un día libre...- piensa y añade -Después de lo que paso durante el festival y lo que Kahono hizo que Asta dijera...-

Noelle recuerda como el chico dijo lo siguiente.

-Noelle Me gustas mucho- acto seguido Noelle lo envió volando por los aires como siempre acostumbra.

-Me siento un poco mal... siento que debí haberme comportado un poco mejor con el... digo sé que es un imprudente y dice cosas así de la nada... no es que me importe mucho pero... pero...-

La chica ve como Asta toma el dinero.

-¡Si! Esto me servirá para ayudar más a los chicos en Hage-

Y lo ve sonreír y piensa.

-Realmente me hace feliz el hecho de que dijera eso... así que creo que como alguien de la realeza debo darle las gracias...-

Piensa la joven sonrojándose pero negando como siempre sus sentimientos hacia Asta, el cual desde hace mucho tiempo le ha robado el corazón y sus pensamientos.

-Bueno... ya está aprovechen el día, Asta, Noelle- dice el capitán mientras bosteza y se dirige a dormir como usualmente hace.

-Bien... creo que debo invitarlo a salir... no es que sea una cita o algo así... solo quiero darle las gracias si... eso es...- la chica camina hacia Asta tratando de negar lo que obviamente es una cita.

-Esto Asta... quiero invitarte a comer...- dice la chica con una voz muy baja y por ende Asta no alcanza a escucharla y dice

-Nos vemos Noelle... es tiempo de entrenar... ooooooooooo- y Asta sale corriendo.

Volvemos al momento actual.

-Ni siquiera escucho que lo invite a salir...- Noelle suspira y añade -Ese tonto... no se da cuenta ni de las cosas más obvias...-

-Yo si me doy cuenta...-

Noelle da un brinco del susto al verse descubierta y se gira mirando que se encuentra allí...

-¡Vanessa!- dice la chica de pelo plateado.

-Eeee... ¿Lo ibas a invitar a salir?- Vanessa se acerca y se coloca frente a Noelle, la cual se empieza a poner de un color Rojo intenso, casi escarlata de la vergüenza.

-Bueno este... yo... aaa...-

-Vamos Noelle no tengas vergüenza... ¿Lo ibas a invitar?-

-Bueno... si...- Noelle decide poner su fachada de chica ruda y añade -Como alguien de la realeza es mi deber pagar lo que debo...-

Vanessa se toca la barbilla mientras mira a Noelle, obviamente al ser una mujer con mucha más experiencia que la chica sabe que miente y sonriendo contesta.

-Bueno si tú lo dices... entonces ¿Porque no se lo dijiste más fuerte?-

-¿Ah?- dice Noelle al ser tomada por sorpresa.

-Sí, digo... si vas a invitar a alguien se tiene escuchar lo que dices, apenas si logre escucharte yo...-

-Es su deber escucharme todo el tiempo...-

-Vamos Noelle, no seas así... sabes que es muy impulsivo...- Vanessa se comienza a reír mientras Noelle se pone roja.

-Como sea, no me escucho... él se lo pierde- dice la joven mientras comienza a caminar pero en su pensamiento esta lo siguiente.

-Ese tonto... aparte de que no me escucha, me hace avergonzar con Vanessa y lo peor... es que yo quería salir con el hoy...- la joven en su mente es mucho más sincera que con sus palabras, pero eso no escapa a la experimentada bruja la cual le dice a Noelle.

-Vamos... tienes que ir por el.-

-¿Que? Yo no pienso ir por el...- y piensa -Nooo... si voy no voy a poder pedírselo...-

-No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, veo que quieres salir con el así que vamos...-

Noelle traga saliva mientras sale por la puerta seguida de Vanessa.

-Esto es tan divertido... veamos que hace Asta... ya que sé que lo harás Noelle, una mujer determinada puede hacerlo todo.- se sonríe la bruja mientras piensa eso

-Esto no era lo que esperaba... Asta...- piensa Noelle mientras suspira y decide tragarse un poco su orgullo y añade -Esta bien... lo intentare una vez más- dice Noelle a Vanessa y ambas caminan en dirección a donde Asta siempre entrena.

Mientras tanto.

-501,502,503,504...- Asta ya lleva más de 500 lagartijas, el calor ese día era algo fuerte así que decidió quitarse su Camisa dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo por el entrenamiento tan estricto que el mismo se ha autoimpuesto.

-Tengo que estar en plena forma... en el torneo será el día que pueda que luchar contra Yuno... y le demostrare lo fuerte que me he hecho...-

El chico termina sus lagartijas y saca su espada del Grimorio, suspira un poco y concentra sus pensamientos en su Ki...

-Esto... debo dominarlo...-

Finalmente el joven entra en su forma Black Asta, la mitad de su cuerpo es cubierto por anti magia y un ala como de un demonio aparece en su espalda.

-Vaya ahora puedo hacerlo un poco más rápido... ahora veamos si puedo controlar mi movimiento...-

En ese instante Noelle y Vanessa se encuentra ya cerca de Asta y lo ven en su forma Anti magia...

-Vaya, realmente se está esforzando- dice Vanessa, Noelle solo mira al chico fijamente y piensa.

-Es increíble... en tan solo dos días ya domino el entrar a ese estado... él es... realmente impresionante.- se sonroja la joven al pensar eso.

En eso ve como Asta se lanza a toda velocidad hacia enfrente y lanza un poderoso golpe con su espada destrozando una enorme roca pero el ataque no para allí sigue de largo y atraviesa varios árboles hasta desvanecerse, el joven pierde la forma y cae el suelo sentándose dejando su espada a su costado derecho y suspira diciendo.

-Bien... ya puedo atacar sin perder el control... ahora...-

-HEY ASTA-

El joven voltea hacia su espalda ve que Vanessa le está llamando y al costado de ella...

-¡Noelle! ¡Vanessa-san!- el chico guarda su espada en el grimorio y comienza a caminar hacia ellas, Noelle nota que Asta va sin nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejando ver sus bien formados músculos y hace que se sonroje...

-Ese Asta... realmente no tiene decencia... pero... que bien se ve... no no no... no debo pensar eso...- la joven comienza a agitar su cabeza mientras el joven de cabello gris se acerca a ella y le pone la mano en la frente.

-¿hey te sientes bien? Estas muy roja Noelle.-

La chica tomada por sorpresa intenta tomar su varita pero Vanessa usando sus hilos evita que la tome y le guiñe el ojo a la chica para que se calme y tras hacerlo suspirando le dice a Asta.

-Estoy bien Asta... es solo el calor si... el calor.-

-Si... está bastante fuerte hoy- el chico quita su mano de la frente de Noelle la cual ya puede moverse puesto que Vanessa le quito ya su magia.

-¿Sucede algo? Pregunta Asta mirando a ambas chicas-

-Bueno... en si no pasa na...- intenta decir la pelo plateado pero Vanessa tiene otros planes.

-Noelle tiene algo que decirte Asta...-

-Vanessa...- dice Noelle en voz baja.

-¿Que pasa Noelle?- pregunta el chico.

El joven mira a su amiga y le sonríe, la chica al ver eso se sonroja y suspirando piensa

-Está bien... ya estoy aquí... tengo que hacerlo... aunque no es que me interese realmente mucho salir con el...- y finalmente dice -Asta... quería saber... si podemos salir hoy...-

-¿Que? No te escuche Noel...-

-Vamos Noelle, dilo más fuerte- dice Vanessa que apenas si aguanta la risa al ver a la chica que no puede decirle que quiere salir con él.

-Bakasta... ¿No me escuchaste?-

-No... Es que lo dijiste en un voz muy baja... ¿Sucede algo?-

La joven finalmente traga saliva y dice

-Asta... quiero salir contigo hoy...-

Finalmente la chica lo dijo con voz fuerte y firme, Vanessa se sonríe y Asta se queda mirando a Noelle la cual al sentir la mirada de Asta de curiosidad dice.

-Solo te invito a salir porque somos compañeros y porque... porque creo te has esforzado mucho y como alguien de la realeza debo darte un reconocimiento y premio por ello...-

En ese momento se hace un enorme silencio, y Noelle traga saliva mientras piensa.

-Seguro dirá que no... no me sorprende, nunca me presta atención... solo se concentra en su sueño y su entrenamiento, otras chicas y nunca se fija en mi... eh ¿Porque quiero que se fije en mí? No me importa para nada…-

Pero la chica esta por deprimirse ya que en el fondo sabe que realmente le interesa el, es su personalidad la que oculta esa emoción de amor, al no escuchar una respuesta de Asta esta por salir de allí corriendo cuando él dice.

-¡Claro que si Noelle! ¡Será un placer!-

-¿Eh?- Noelle se pone de mil colores mientras mira como Asta se sonríe y Vanessa le guiñe el ojo a la chica como diciendo "Te lo dije".

-Sí, salgamos... ¿A qué hora?- pregunta el joven.

La chica que no había pensando todos los detalles de la salida traga saliva y recuperando la compostura dice.

-Si... será amm... a las 1 de la tarde... te estaré esperando en la salida del cuartel.-

La chica se gira y comienza a caminar mientras Asta le dice.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Allí estaré Noelle!- el chico se gira y continua su entrenamiento.

-¡Bien hecho!- dice Vanessa a su joven amiga.

-Esto... gracias Vanessa... si te soy sincera pensaba que diría que no...-

-Vamos Noelle no seas así, a él le gusta tu presencia créeme se lo que te digo... él te aprecia muchísimo...-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta ella con curiosidad.

-Es instinto de mujer... créeme es un tonto lo sé... pero tú eres importante para él, bueno te ayudare a prepararte para tu cita...-

Noelle se pone rojísima y contesta.

-¡No es una cita! Solo es un agradecimiento para el...-

Vanessa se ríe mientras Noelle piensa.

-Es cierto... si vamos él y yo solos... es una... cita... voy a tener una cita con Asta... no no no... no es una cita, es solo una salida de amigos si... es una salida de amigos, no es que quisiera tener una cita con él y abrazarlo y...-

Vanessa mira a Noelle y piensa

-Esta chica podrá negarlo todo lo que quiera... pero esa sonrisa que tiene en este momento es el de una mujer totalmente enamorada...-

y es que Noelle va negando con la cabeza sus pensamientos pero tiene un enorme sonrojo y una gran sonrisa en sus bellos labios.

Tras unos minutos llegan al cuartel y luego entran a la zona de mujeres.

-Bueno Noelle... ¿Qué te pondrás?- pregunta Vanessa mientras entra al cuarto de la chica.

-Esto... no creo sea necesario ponerme algo...-

-Yo diría que sí, es un chico torpe, así que tienes que sorprenderlo...-

-¿De que hablas? Yo no quiero sorprenderlo...- eso ultimo Noelle lo dice dudando.

-Si quieres hacerlo Noelle... así que dime, ¿Que pensabas ponerte?-

-La verdad... no pensaba que fuera aceptar así que no había pensando en nada así...-

-Eres una chica complicada... eso lo hace mas divertido.-

Noelle se pone roja y comienza a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Qué es lo que estará pensando Vanessa? ¿Piensa que me gusta Asta? Pero se equivoca... a mí no me interesa ese enano... no no no... Aunque sea lindo y buena persona y fuerte... aaaaaa- la chica piensa todo eso mientras Vanessa ya está revisando en el armario de la joven la ropa que tiene.

-eeee... nada de esto lo atraerá... te hace falta enseñar más Noelle...-

La chica sale de sus pensamientos mientras dice.

-Yo no soy esa clase de mujer además yo...- Noelle traga saliva y recuerda como era maltratada por sus hermanos que además de despreciarla por su falta de control de magia decían que era fea y no se parecía en nada a su madre.

-No creo ser tan bonita…- termina la frase la joven.

Vanessa cierra el armario de Noelle y suspirando le dice.

-Es por eso que no logras llamar su atención... te lo digo como una mujer con experiencia... si tienes falta de confianza en ti misma el jamás se fijara en ti, cuando llevabas el traje de baño te veías hermosa Noelle.- la bruja le guiñe el ojo.

-Vanessa...- dice la jovencita y se da cuenta que su amiga bruja sabe de sus sentimientos por Asta y para tratar de desviar el tema añade -Pero es que no quiero se fije en mí, es solo un...-

-¿Plebeyo?- se adelanta Vanessa, pero Noelle no dice nada y la bruja añade -Creo ya no lo miras como un plebeyo hace tiempo... vamos Noelle, ven conmigo a mi cuarto, tengo algo especial para ti-

La bruja toma de la mano a su pequeña amiga y comienza a llevarla por el pasillo.

-¿Ya no lo veo como plebeyo?- piensa Noelle y recuerda todos los momentos vividos con Asta, y con cada uno de ellos comienza a ver que Vanessa tiene la razón, ya no lo ve como un plebeyo, lo ve como un amigo.

-Es mi amigo... pero...- el corazón de la chica late fuertemente y añade a su pensamiento -¿Porque estoy tan ilusionada? No lo entiendo…- piensa la joven negando una vez más sus sentimientos.

Finalmente entran al cuarto de Vanessa y la bruja abre su armario y toma de el una pieza de ropa.

-¿Qué te parece?- dice la bruja a la joven de cabello plateado.

-Eso es...- dice Noelle con asombro.

-Sé que con esto llamaras su atención Noelle confía en mi.-

La bruja sonríe mientras Noelle asiente con la cabeza y comienza a desvestirse.

Fin Primera Parte.

Espero haya sido de su agrado el primer capítulos, Noelle es un personaje en cierta manera sencillo, pero a la vez complicado, es una mujer enamorada que niega totalmente sus sentimientos, por ende es algo complicada de escribir.

Bueno nos vemos en la siguiente parte.

Saludos.


	2. Sorpresas Tras Sorpresas

Hola a todos.

Aquí dejando la segunda parte de este fanfic, aquí es donde la cosa comienza a ponerse "curiosa" por decirlo de alguna manera… ok Empecemos, con la Cita de Noelle y Asta.

 **Parte 2: Sorpresas tras sorpresas (Un chico que siempre sorprende).**

Mientras Noelle Se encuentra preparándose con Vanessa, Asta llega al cuartel de los Toros Negros después de entrenar durante un par de horas.

"aaa… esto fue estimulante… pero por ahora parece que solo puedo hacerlo dos veces al día…"

El chico llega al comedor, se sienta y está por servirse de comer cuando alguien le habla de el otro lado del comedor.

"Hey Asta, no deberías hacer eso en estos momentos."

"¿Ah?"

El joven de cabello gris voltea y mira a Finral el cual está terminado de tomarse un trago de vino.

"Aaaah… esto es tan refrescante".

"Finral-Senpai"

Finral se levanta y camina hacia Asta el cual lo mira con curiosidad.

"Como te digo Asta, no puedes comer nada en estos momentos… creo sabes porque ¿verdad?"

"Aaa…" Asta se queda pensando por un momento y dice "No tengo idea…"

Finral se da un golpe con la palma en la cara y entonces le dice a Asta.

"¿No tienes un compromiso el día de hoy?" el joven mira con curiosidad al pelo gris.

"Compromiso… AAAAA si" el joven golpea su mano izquierda contra la derecha y dice "Voy a salir con Noelle."

Finral sonríe y piensa "Finalmente… no es tan tonto."

"Si exacto..." y añade "entonces no puedes comer, se va a decepcionar si comes antes y no con ella."

"¿Pero porque haría eso?" como sabemos Asta no sabe mucho sobre citas, romanticismo y no entiende el concepto de "Expectativa de una mujer para una cita".

"Asta… bueno es complicado" Finral no quiere decir nada más de lo evidente, él sabe que Noelle tiene un cierto interés por él y añade "solo puedo decirte una cosa… permíteme explicarte".

"Entendido" dice Asta y se pone a escuchar con atención a Finral.

"Empecemos por el principio… Noelle te invito, ¿No es así?"

El joven asiente.

"Bueno, eso quiere decir que ella realmente quiere pasear contigo Asta, es algo que está esperando… ¿Entiendes lo que digo?"

El joven piensa un momento y pregunta.

"Ok, sé que ella me invito… pero… ¿Por qué es tan importante? Digo, no es que sea algo especial ella y yo siempre salimos juntos… es mi amiga."

El joven sonríe y Finral, ve la ingenuidad de Asta y no puede más que sonreír y suspirando comienza a decir.

"Bueno es cierto, PERO" el joven alza el dedo índice de su mano derecha "Existen momentos Asta… en los que las mujeres esperan algo más que en otras ocasiones, además esta vez, ella te invito Asta, eso significa que realmente le interesa pasarla bien así que… por favor… compórtate como un caballero… y vístete como uno".

El joven se queda pensando un momento, y reflexiona para sí mismo.

"bueno… es cierto… Noelle nunca me había invitado a salir…" y finalmente le dice a Finral "Entiendo… pero… ¿Podrías ayudarme?"

Eso ultimo toma por sorpresa a Finral el cual dice.

"¿Ayudarte a qué?"

"Bueno… si es cierto lo que dices… y Noelle quiere pasarla bien… ¿Dime que debo hacer?"

El caballero Mágico mira a Asta y comprende que realmente él quiere hacer bien las cosas así que sonriendo piensa.

"Vaya… cuando Asta se lo propone es serio… ¿Por qué no fue así el día de la cita grupal?" y entonces cae en cuenta de algo "Quiere que Noelle se la pase bien… vaya vaya quien lo diría realmente la quiere mucho…" y finalmente le dice "De acuerdo, vamos a mi habitación tenemos mucho de qué hablar y que hacer y tienes ammm 1 hora…"

Ambos jóvenes caminan hacia la habitación y Asta pregunta.

"¿Cómo sabes que tengo 1 hora?"

"Bueno… cuando Vanessa y Noelle entraron al cuartel hace rato hablaban de la salida contigo… así supe que Noelle espera esto con ansias… no la había visto sonreír así en el tiempo que la conozco."

"¿Sonreír?" pregunta Asta con curiosidad.

"No hay tiempo para más explicaciones, vamos Asta, tengo que prepararte"

"¡Si! ¡Finral-Senpai!"

Y ambos entran a la habitación de Finral.

Tras 40 minutos, siendo exactamente las 12: 50 pm, Noelle baja hacia la entrada de el cuartel, Vanessa va con ella.

"Te vez hermosa Noelle…"

"Esto… no sé si me vea bien."

"Yo sé que si…" replica Vanessa

Curiosamente todos los demás miembros se encuentra fuera y eso ayuda a que Noelle se sienta menos presionada o intimidada, su pensamiento esta algo difuso, todo fue tan rápido.

"Esta mañana estaba solo pensando en invitar a Asta… y ahora estoy a punto de salir con el… vestida de esta manera… ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo estoy tan interesada en salir con él? No no no… esto es solo por agradecimiento…"

"¿Estas nerviosa Noelle?"

Ella sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su amiga Vanessa.

"No… no no… yo no puedo estar nerviosa por una simple salida".

"Si tu lo dices… es solo que te sumiste en tus pensamientos." Dice la Bruja.

"emmm… solo pensaba en Asta…" dice la joven inconscientemente.

"¿En Asta?"

Noelle se pone algo roja y para tratar de ocultar sus pensamientos dice lo siguiente.

"Solo pensaba que no me haga esperar más de la cuenta… no puedo esperar mucho de él."

"Noelle… ¿Apoco crees que Asta es tan descuidado?"

"Si… digo, nunca cuida su apariencia, a veces llega a tarde a todos los lugares donde lo citan, no sabe hablar de manera correcta… no sabe tener modales con una dama."

A Vanessa le sale una gotita en la cabeza al ver que Noelle está destrozando a Asta con sus palabras pero entonces algo cambia en la joven de cabello plateado.

"pero es una persona noble… alguien que es capaz de todo para proteger a la gente, nunca se rinde, inspira a los demás… es alguien admirable…"

Noelle se detiene cuando ve a Vanessa sonreírse y se pone roja.

"No… no te confundas…" dice la joven y su amiga contesta.

"Vamos no te preocupes, entiendo lo que dices… lo que quieres decir es que Asta seria aún mejor si se comportara mejor con las mujeres y compromisos serios… ¿Verdad?"

La joven asiente.

"Bueno en eso estoy de acuerdo…" contesta la bruja.

"En fin… no puedo esperar mucho de Asta..." y piensa lo siguiente "Pero mientras este conmigo… eso es suficiente… ¿Eh? Porque estoy pensando esto… no no no… no debo pensar en el de esta manera."

"¡Hey Noelle!" ambas chicas escuchan las voz de Asta venir de las escaleras y se quedan en shock.

"¿Asta?" dice Noelle con visible confusión y asombro.

Y es que Asta va vestido con su banda en la cabeza como siempre, y también su manto de los Toros Negros, pero ahora lleva una camisola Azul desabotonada que combina con su manto, debajo una playera blanca lleva unos pantalones de color negro y unas botas color café, esto obviamente descoloca tanto a Noelle como a Vanessa.

"Asta, te vez muy bien" dice Vanessa al mirar al chico y le hecha un ojo a Noelle la cual esta sonrojada al ver a Asta arreglado, como nunca antes lo había visto y le dice en voz baja.

"Bueno… supongo que a veces los hombres pueden sorprenderte… ¿No lo crees?"

La chica traga saliva al ver que él se acerca y se comienza a poner nerviosa.

"no pensé que se fuera arreglar para esto… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Pero que guapo se mira… además esa playera hace que sus músculos se vean… no no no, no pienses así Noelle."

"Noelle…" dice Asta mientras se acerca a la chica.

"si…" dice la joven aun en shock.

"te vez bien linda…" dice el joven sonriendo.

"¡¿Qué?!" piensan Noelle y Vanessa al mismo tiempo.

"Si… me gusta tu vestido, y tu peinado…" dice el joven haciendo que se confunda más las dos.

Y es que Noelle lleva un peinado de trenza con cascada de el lado derecho de la cabeza, a la mitad de la tranza se simula como si fuera una flor, lleva un par de aretes con forma de luna plateados que Vanessa le presto que combinan perfectamente con su hermoso cabello plateado, luego lleva un vestido color violeta que combina con los ojos de Noelle, el vestido lleva unos arreglos de flores discretos de color plateado, creación de Vanessa, el vestido le llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas a Noelle, también tiene un escote medio para no enseñar mucho pero tampoco sin esconderlo todo, y finalmente una sandalias de color violeta que combinan con el vestido.

"¿Noelle?" dice Asta, el cual por alguna extraña razón se nota un poco nervioso.

"Asta…" dice la joven y suspirando recuperando la compostura dice "Gracias… tu también te vez muy bien".

El joven se sonríe y se rasca la parte de la nuca.

"Esto gracias… hehe"

"Este bakasta…realmente… ¿Realmente le está poniendo ganas a esta salida? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" piensa la joven

"Bueno… ¿Están listos?"

Finral baja de las escaleras y Vanessa entonces comprende porque Asta esta tan diferente y piensa.

"Así que él fue… bien hecho Finral" sonríe la bruja.

"¿Nos vas a transportar?" pregunta Noelle.

"¡Claro no hay problema!, ¿A dónde quieren ir?"

Asta mira a su compañera y esta contesta.

"Vanessa nos iba a llevar a la ciudad bajo el castillo… hay un lugar donde quiero comer" dice la joven mirando a Asta.

"¿un lugar con buena comida?" pregunta el chico de cabello gris.

"Si…" y luego titubeando y sonrojándose levemente dice "¿O quieres ir a otro lugar?"

El joven reacciona y contesta.

"no no no… vamos a donde tú quieras ir Noelle." El joven se sonríe y ella también y Finral chasquea sus dedos y finalmente se abre el portal.

"Bien listo… los dejara en la plaza principal, que se diviertan en su cita." Dice Finral mientras le hace una seña discreta a Asta, el observa eso y asiente levemente.

"¿Eh? Esto no es una…"

"¡Vamos Noelle!" el chico toma a su amiga de la mano tomándola por sorpresa y la lleva hacia el portal

"Asta…" piensa la joven mientras siente la calida mano de el chico que le gusta y se sonroja un poco y ambos entran al portal desapareciendo al instante.

"Vaya… así que tú eres el culpable de que Asta se comportara como un caballero… bien hecho."

"lo mismo te digo Vanessa." Contesta Finral, y ambos comienzan a reírse, y la bruja piensa.

"Supongo que esa última acción de Asta debió tomar por sorpresa a Noelle… buena suerte amiga, y esfuérzate para conquistarlo."

"Asta… sigue mis consejos y harás que Noelle se la pase bien hoy… no vayas a causar problemas" dice sonriéndose con algo de nerviosismo Finral y añade "Porque si lo hace le romperás el corazón."

En ese mismo instante en la ciudad bajo el castillo.

"Llegamos" dice Asta saliendo del portal con el Noelle tomando su mano.

"Si…" la chica ve como Asta le está tomando la mano y decide soltarlo ya que la vergüenza le está ganando, Asta al ver eso no dice y nada y simplemente continua hablando.

"Eh… un lugar con buena comida…" en eso el estómago del chico comienza a sonar "Tengo hambre" piensa después.

"¿No comiste nada?" pregunta la chica al escuchar el estómago de su amigo.

"No… es que, como íbamos a venir juntos no comí" el chico se sonríe y Noelle que conoce el apetito de su camarada, piensa.

"No comió… me tomo de la mano… se vistió muy bien… ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Bakasta? Aunque…"

"El chico se voltea para observar las grandes estructuras de la ciudad y discretamente la cabello plateado observa como otras chicas se están susurrando algo y por instinto de mujer sabe que están hablando de el.

"Ese chico se ve muy bien…" dice una de las chicas, Noelle siente una punzada en el pecho conocida como "Miren estoy con un chico guapo y ustedes no" y decide acercarse a Asta y tocándole el hombro le dice.

"Vamos Asta… comamos primero" la chica se sonríe y el joven al verla asiente y dice.

"Si… ¡Vamos!" y comienzan a caminar juntos mientras Noelle de reojo ve como las chicas se siguen susurrando.

"Eh… lo siento pero el viene conmigo…" piensa la joven pero luego niega con la cabeza y piensa "No no no… no debo sentirme orgullosa de que el venga conmigo… ¿Por qué me está pasando esto? Aun así… se siente genial saber que otras chicas envidian que este con alguien guapo… NO, ¿Por qué pienso eso? No lo entiendo… aaaaaaaaa"

Noelle inconscientemente decide acercarse un poco más a Asta, caminando más pegados de lo que normalmente hace.

"Me siento tan a gusto con el…" sonríe la joven eliminando los demás pensamientos sin darse cuenta que son observados por una persona que los sigue muy discretamente.

 **Fin de Parte 2**.

Bueno llegamos al final de la segunda parte del fic.

Tiempo de sincerarse.

Tratar de mantener a Asta dentro de su personaje y no hacerlo fuera de el mismo, es difícil, acá hay cosas que espero comprendan en su momento ya que su comportamiento está siendo más civilizado… todo tiene su porque hahaha.

De Noelle, ¿Qué puedo decir? Siento yo que es una chica que si estuviera con Asta en una relación amorosa lo presumiría levemente ya que tiene algo de ese orgullo de mujer, no obstante no creo sería una pesada, es más bien la típica actitud de una mujer enamorada queriendo proteger lo que es suyo.

El siguiente capítulo estará cargado de momentos "No soy celosa pero… si te acerca te mato" hahaha… naaa solo exagero y algo de comicidad.

Nos vemos en el próximo y saludos, pero sobre todo gracias por leer este fic tan insignificante.


	3. La Pregunta que Quiero Hacerle

Hola a Todos, de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de este humilde fanfic.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y con respecto a un comentario que me hicieron sobre otro fanfic, se acerca la continuación de ese anime en particular así que supongo que puedo terminar esa historia, solo que quiero hacer esta primero y luego un one shot de esta misma pareja y luego terminare ese fic que mencionas.

Bueno continuemos con la cita de la Tsundere favorita de muchos y de él chico ruidoso favorito de muchos… veamos que sucede si Asta y Noelle deciden comer y…

 **Parte 3: La Pregunta que quiero hacerle. (¿Qué le gusta de mí?)**

Ambos chicos caminan por las calles de la capital de él Reino del Trébol, Noelle va algo seria por decirlo de una manera mirando de reojo a su acompañante, Asta, el novato del año junto con Yuno, el chico es un poco indiferente a sus alrededores y no se ha dado cuenta de que es observado por muchas personas… la mayoría son mujeres.

"Miren es el…" dice una chica

"Si… es el novato del festival… es más pequeño de lo que se veía ese día…"

"Miren esos músculos…" dice otra chica sonrojándose.

"No puedo creerlo… ¿Asta es tan popular?" la chica mira a las otras de reojo y las mujeres al verla desvían la mirada, Noelle suspira un poco y piensa "Me siento tan extraña… siempre he salido con Asta, pero nunca de esta manera y ahora es tan popular…"

"Oye Noelle…"

"Me pregunto que pensara el de eso… ¿Qué pensara el de salir conmigo? Digo no es que me interese saber si le agrada o no estar conmigo… o si lo hace por obligación… no no no… esta salida es un agradecimiento pero aun así… una parte de mi… se siente tan bien de que otras chicas estén hablando de él y de mi…"

"¿Noelle?"

"Es que es tan… lin…"

"Oye Noelle…" el chico se coloca frente a su amiga y le pasa la mano por delante de sus ojos haciendo que la joven reaccione.

"¿Asta?"

"¿Qué pasa? Te quedaste pensando mucho…"

El joven deja de mover la mano y le sonríe a su amiga, la chica se pone algo roja ya que hay varias personas mirándolos.

"no… no es nada Asta… solo recordaba unas cosas."

"¿Qué cosas?" pregunta el chico mientras se coloca al lado de Noelle y continua caminando con ella.

"O dios… que invento… no puedo decirle que pensaba que es un chico lindo… no no no… ¿porque estoy pensando? eso aaa…"

"¿Noelle?" vuelve a preguntar Asta.

"Bueno tengo que inventar algo… ya se." Dice la joven suspirando y bajando su sonrojo levemente le dice a Asta.

"pensaba en… cuando te vi hoy… si, cuando te vi hoy entrenando."

"¿Ah? ¿Por qué? Solo era mi rutina de siempre".

"Bien… logre llevarlo al tema que quería…" la chica entonces dice "Si pero… estabas en esa forma negra otra vez."

"AAAAA… eso" dice el chico mientras se rasca la cabeza y añade "He estado practicándola desde el entrenamiento en el volcán… necesito perfeccionarla si quiero ganarle a Yuno."

"Ya veo…" Noelle entonces se da cuenta de algo, realmente ella llevo inconscientemente la conversación a ese tema y es porque, desde que sintió la energía que emanaba esa forma de Asta en el bosque de las brujas, siente algo de escalofríos, aunque se alegra de que él sea más fuerte… una parte de su ser no deja de pensar que Asta está caminando en lugares peligrosos con cosas que las personas no entienden totalmente.

"¿Pasa algo Noelle?" el joven mira a la chica de reojo y se da cuenta de que está preocupada, la conoce tanto que ya sabe cuándo algo está molestando a su amiga y suspirando le dice.

"Tranquila Noelle, no me pasara nada." La chica mira a Asta sorprendida por esas palabras pero lo sigue escuchando hablar "No voy a dejar que nada me pase, no entiendo del todo el poder que esas espadas tienen, pero estoy agradecido por tenerlas, ya que puedo proteger a todas las personas que están a mi alrededor… pero por sobre todo a mis amigos y amigas… como tu Noelle… así que no te preocupes nunca dejare que nada me detenga… es una promesa."

La joven mira a Asta después de que termina de hablar, el chico está intentando calmarla y le promete que nada le pasara, y ella sabe que es así.

"Él es quien es… porque nunca rompe sus promesas… creo me preocupo demasiado." La chica se sonroja un poco y dice "Gracias Asta… yo siempre confiare en ti…" y luego piensa "¿Eh? Realmente lo dije… o no no no… que ira a pensar de mi…"

"Gracias Noelle… eso significa mucho para mí."

El joven se sonríe y ella al ver esa sonrisa también hace lo mismo.

"El… realmente se está comportando como todo un caballero…" luego chica mira hacia el frente y le dice a Asta.

"Bueno hemos llegado… es tiempo de comer."

"Si… tengo mucha hambre" dice el chico tomándose el estómago con ambas manos mientras Noelle lo mira con curiosidad y emoción a la vez.

"Por fin… voy a tener una ci… digo… una comida con Asta… hace tanto que esperaba esto."

Finalmente llegan frente a la puerta de él restauran que Charmie le recomendó a Noelle.

"Bellini… aquí es" dice la joven y está por abrir la puerta cuando Asta se adelanta y la abre por ella y se coloca al lado esperando a que Noelle entre.

"¿Asta?" dice la joven sorprendida, pero entiende el gesto de su amigo, por ello no evita sonrojarse un poco y comienza a entrar diciéndole "Gracias…" mientras Asta cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Qué hicieron con mi Asta de siempre?" piensa Noelle y luego añade "¿Mi Asta? NOOOOO no no debo pensar así… aunque este Asta no está nada mal… pero no se cual me gusta más… ¿Qué? ¡No me gusta! no no no no…"

"Hola buenas tardes" dice un recepcionista que se encuentra colocado frente a una especie de escritorio.

"hola" dice Asta y Noelle se adelanta.

"Hola buena tarde… tengo una reservación a nombre de Noelle y Asta…"

El recepcionista comienza a checar una lista hecha de caracteres mágicos de elemento viento.

"eee… ¿Tenemos reservación? Dice Asta asombrado."

"Si… Charmie me ayudo con eso…"

Entonces Noelle recuerda un momento de hace un par de horas.

"¿Tendra una cita con Asta?" Charmie entra a la habitación de Vanessa sorprendiéndolas en el momento en que arregla a Noelle, la pelo plateado se pone roja y dice.

"¡No es una cita! Es una salida… como agradecimiento".

Charmie mira a Vanessa la cual le dice "No" negando con la cabeza dándole a entender a Charmie que Noelle está negando lo evidente, entonces la glotona se aproxima a Noelle.

"Te vez bien bonita Noelle…" se sonríe y Noelle contesta.

"Gracias…" la chica comienza a perder el sonrojo y es cuando Charmie le dice.

"Ne ne… ¿Tienes a donde ir con él?"

"¿Eh?" contesta la chica.

"Si… digo si van a salir y le vas a dar las "Gracias"" eso ultimo lo dice como jugando con Noelle y añade "Necesita un lugar donde puedan comer algo rico… después de todo al corazón de un hombre se llega con la comida".

"Co… co… corazón… ¿EH?" dice Noelle poniéndose roja.

"vamos Charmie no seas así" dice Vanessa sonriéndose levemente.

"Aaa si… perdón Noelle, no era mi intención"

La chica recupera el aliento y le dice a Charmie.

"Pero… tienes razón, ¿A dónde lo voy a llevar?" Noelle no había pensado en ese detalle, pero para su fortuna Charmie la quiere ayudar.

"Mira… como tú y Asta me caen bien… y es amigo del príncipe salvador de la comida".

Charmie se sonroja y se pone a flotar en el aire "extrañamente" causando que Noelle y Vanessa les salga una gotita en la cabeza y añade.

"Les regalare una reservación que hice en un buen restaurant para que coman algo delicioso."

"Charmie…" dice Noelle y la chica sonriendo añade "Gracias…"

"Bueno me retiro, voy a enviar el cambio de la reservación… es a la 1 ¿Cierto?" La pelo plateado asiente y Charmie añade "Entonces lo pondré a la 1:20… que se la pasen genial tú y Asta."

La joven se retira mientras recibe otro "gracias" de Noelle.

Volvemos al momento actual.

"Charmie es alguien genial" dice Asta sonriendo y Noelle asiente con la cabeza.

"Ella me está ayudando con mi cita…" Noelle está por negarlo otra vez cuando el recepcionista les dice.

"Bien, se encuentran en la lista, pasen."

Ambos son guiados por el recepcionista hasta donde se encuentra su mesa, como es cerca de mediodía la luz Natural entra a él restauran con un color rojizo que contrasta con la ropa de Noelle haciendo que se vea más bella, ya que su piel blanca reluce más, ambos chicos toman asiento en su mesa y es cuando Asta se da cuenta de la situación en la que está… parcialmente.

"Aa… estoy como ese día con las chicas… Finral-Senpai me dio consejos para hacer que Noelle se la pase bien hoy… debo seguirlos al pie de la letra… aunque la verdad me siento algo nervioso… no quiero que ella se sienta mal que debo hacer… en este momento" Asta sabe que debe hacer que Noelle la pase bien, pero no entiende de todo el porqué, en pocas palabras, el chico aún no sabe que ella está enamorada de él.

Entonces Asta recuerda algo que le dijo Finral.

"Cuando tengas la oportunidad dile que se ve muy bien… eso le va a gustar mucho."

Entonces Asta mira a Noelle y se da cuenta que se ve bien bonita y en automático hila lo que le dijo Finral con lo que está mirando y entonces le dice a Noelle.

"Te vez hermosa Noelle…"

Noelle la cual estaba mirando al su alrededor ya que de nuevo las chicas están mirando a "Su Asta" reacciona ante esas palabras de una manera poco habitual.

"A… Asta…" la chica se empieza a poner de color rojizo, el chico de nuevo la ha tomado por sorpresa, pero no hay reacción violenta, solo una vergüenza que la joven no había sentido, y es que si bien todo este rato Asta se ha comportado como un caballero, es la primera vez desde que le dijo un cumplido en el cuartel que el chico alaba su belleza y eso la abruma de tal manera que no sabe decir, el joven de cabello gris se da cuenta de eso y recuerda otras palabras de Finral.

"Si vez que se queda sin decir nada, no pienses que se enojó, dale tiempo para que reaccione, pero si quieres puedes decirle porque se ve bien."

"¿Finral-Senpai ve el futuro?" piensa ingenuamente Asta y reaccionando ante la seriedad de Noelle añade.

"Es que amm… tus ojos se ven bien bonitos con la luz que entra…" dice el joven rascándose la cabeza y Noelle al escuchar eso siente un ataque al corazón de la emoción, pero juntando todas sus fuerzas suspira levemente y calmándose le dice a Asta.

"Gra… gracias Asta." Y luego piensa "O por Dios… que está pasando… esas palabras que me dijo me hicieron sentir como una sensación extraña en el estómago y en el pecho…"

Ambos se quedan en silencio un momento y Noelle, quizás por la situación en la que se encuentra y recordando el día del festival de las estrellas y las palabras que dijo su Asta ese día toma valor y decide hacer un movimiento ella por primera vez en lo que va de la cita.

"Le voy a preguntar… porque dijo eso… tengo curiosidad… ¿Qué le gusta de mí?" la joven se pone rojísima y mirando a Asta el cual de alguna extraña manera está manteniendo la compostura le dice.

"Oye Asta… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"¿Qué pasa Noelle?" dice el joven haciendo un esfuerzo mental para mantenerse quieto como se lo pidió Finral-Senpai.

"Asta… ¿Recuerdas el día del festival de la estrella?" la joven comienza a moverse con nerviosismo, como una chica enamorada que no logra contener la emoción de amor que la está invadiendo.

"Aaa..." el chico se queda pensando un momento y contesta "si… me acuerdo, fue un día muy divertido…"

El joven se sonríe y la chica al ver eso comienza a calmarse levemente y suspirando piensa.

"Bien… ahora debo preguntarle… tengo que hacerlo… no sé qué me va a contestar pero la curiosidad me está matando…"

"¿Te acuerdas cuando tuvimos la cita doble con Kahono y Kiato?"

El joven asiente tratando de recordar todo lo de esa cita, pero lo primero que viene a su mente es como Noelle lo mando volando por los aires."

"Si… me acuerdo… me mandaste volando esa vez" dice Asta algo confuso y a Noelle le sale una gotita en la cabeza.

"Si… te pido disculpa por eso Asta, es solo que lo que dijiste en ese momento… me tomo por sorpresa."

"¿Lo que dije?" el chico entonces recuerda lo que dijo.

"Creo que… Noelle, me gustas."

"Aaa… ¿Te molesto que dijera eso?" el chico se queda pensando seriamente, al mismo tiempo, la chica se pone nerviosa, piensa que Asta se va a enojar, entonces entra en un dilema mental.

"Oh dios… se quedó muy serio... ¿Se enojó? No… Asta no es así… tengo que explicarle algo, tengo que decirle algo, pero no quiero verme obvia… no puedo dejarle saber que me gus… ¡Que tengo curiosidad! ¡Si! ¡Mucha curiosidad! Como le hago…"

La chica comienza a ponerse más nerviosa.

"No tengo opción… tengo que decirle que me gusto que dijera eso…" la chica mira a Asta, el cual está pensando y ella añade a su pensamiento "¿Qué estará pensando? Tengo que decirlo… aunque solo sea curiosidad… si… debo saberlo... bueno aquí voy."

La chica esta por decirlo cuando…

"¡Hola! ¡Vengo a dejarles el menú!" dice una chica la cual se acerca con un par de cartas, la joven tiene el cabello largo color rubio, unos ojos Azules poco habituales para los habitantes del país del trébol y un cabello largo recogido en una cola.

Ambos, Asta y Noelle salen de sus pensamientos.

"Aaaa si… gracias" dice Asta el cual toma ambas cartas y le pasa una a Noelle, la cual suspira y siente una extraña desesperación en el pecho, es su deseo de saber porque Asta le dijo eso, pero fue interrumpida cuando lo iba a preguntar.

"Gracias…" dice en automático Noelle la cual mira a la chica y entonces ve algo en los ojos de la joven y es que está mirando a su Asta fijamente, el chico se da cuenta de eso e ingenuamente dice.

"Esto… ¿Pasa algo?" el joven se ve confuso y es que es la primera vez en todo el día que se ha dado cuenta que es mirado fijamente por una mujer y eso lo pone extrañamente nervioso.

"Eres Asta ¿Verdad? El segundo mejor caballero novato del año…" pregunta la mesera con una sonrisa ignorando por completo a Noelle, la cual comienza a sentir algo diferente.

"¿Qué le pasa a esta mesera?" piensa para sí.

"Si… ¿Por?" contesta el joven.

"Kyaa…" dice la joven sorpresivamente y ambos, Noelle y Asta se quedan con cara de "¿Pero qué demonios?"

"Soy tu admiradora" dice la joven sonriendo y el chico de cabello gris se pone algo rojo, cosa que Noelle nota y comienza a enojarse por culpa de los celos.

"Aaa… gracias" dice el joven rascándose la cabeza con algo de nerviosismo.

"Bueno… los dejo para que piensen que van a pedir, la chica le guiñe un ojo a Asta y se aleja de la mesa para atender a otras personas, Noelle la cual miro toda la acción trata de calmarse pero recuerda que Asta se sonrojo y eso hace que siga enojándose cuando el chico dice.

"¿Qué vamos a comer Noelle?"

"¿Eh?" dice Noelle con una voz algo fuerte, cosa que nota el chico y tragando saliva dice.

"Si… ¿Qué vamos a comer?" el joven no quiere preguntar porque el enojo de Noelle, con el tiempo se ha acostumbrado un poco a los enojos que la chica tiene a veces así que lo considera normal en su amiga, la cual se relaja un poco y le pregunta a Asta.

"¿No te diste cuenta?" dice la joven.

"¿Cuenta de que?" Noelle se da cuenta que Asta ni siquiera noto como lo miraba la mesera así que suspirando le dice.

"No… de nada, si… veamos que comer." Dice la joven tomando la carta con fuerza, Asta mira a la chica y sonriendo comienza a leer la suya, al mismo tiempo que la joven comienza a suspirar levemente para calmarse y piensa.

"No debo enojarme… solo es la mesera… si, la mesera… que me interrumpió cuando le iba a preguntar a Asta porque le gusto… y esas miradas y aaaaaaaaa… ¡¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí?"

Y tras suspirar una vez más por fin comienza a leer el menú con más calma y añade a sus pensamientos.

"Cuando nos den la comida… le preguntare... si… allí será."

Al mismo tiempo la mesera mira a Asta y sonriendo piensa.

"Que guapo es… supongo que está en una cita con esa chica… aun así… voy a intentarlo, quiero su autógrafo Kyaa."

Y ese par de sucesos, Noelle queriendo saber sobre porque le gusta a Asta y la pedida de autógrafo de la mesera causaran un problema para el cual el joven no está preparado en lo más mínimo y en ese instante los tres piensan a la vez.

"Sera en el momento de la comida sin falta el…"

"me dirá porque le gusto".

"me dará su autógrafo".

"¿Qué es esta comida… no sé qué pedir" dice Asta con una gotita en la cabeza totalmente ajeno a las dos chicas.

 **Fin Parte 3.**

Listo el capítulo 3 del Fanfic.

Una disculpa a todos por el retraso lo que sucede es que estoy estudiando-trabajando y este fic lo hago en mis ratos libres que son de dos a 3 horas por semana.

Como nota.

Asta se está comportando como todo un caballero gracias Finral, pero es totalmente ajeno a los sentimientos de Noelle por él, para mí en mi opinión Asta realmente quiere muchísimo a Noelle, después de todo es su primer amiga y compañera de batallas, y en este fic quiero dar mi opinión de que le gusta de Noelle exactamente, veremos cómo lo desarrollo, pero eso sí, creo que eventualmente superara su trauma por la hermana Lily y se enamorara de Noelle.

Noelle sigue siendo Noelle… Tsundere-introvertida-enamorada-confundida, una combinación peligrosa, pero lo que es 100% seguro es que enamorada de Asta.

El siguiente capítulo será algo… "Dinámico" hahaha, veamos si Noelle puede soportar sus celos por el malentendido y es que como se dieron cuenta la mesera solo quiere un autógrafo de Noelle, en el siguiente capítulo explicare más a detalle por qué elegí esa situación.

Saludos a todos y nos vemos en la próxima entrega la próxima semana.


	4. Mis Sentimientos

Hola a todos, de nuevo aquí con un capítulo de este humilde fanfic.

Llegamos al "Nudo" del asunto, es tiempo de que Noelle y Asta coman, pero como saben el Karma es algo que persigue mucho a ciertas personas y a Asta le toco el de meterse en problemas no solo con las mujeres… sino también con personas que quieren dañar su imagen.

¿Podrá Noelle contener sus celos y preguntarle a Asta que le gusta de ella? Bueno… continuemos con…

 **Parte 4: Mis sentimientos (Realmente… ¿Estoy Enamorada de él?)**

Tras Cinco minutos de deliberar mentalmente, ambos chicos deciden que van a comer, obviamente Asta, con lo desinteresado que es en sus alrededor sigue sin darse cuenta que la mesera lo está mirando de lejos, esperando el momento para acercarse a la mesa a tomar la orden, por el contrario, Noelle con una mirada muy disimulada y girando su cabeza de vez en cuando no ha dejado de mirar a la misma mesera la cual no se ha percatado de las mirada de molestia de la joven de cabello plateado.

-Bueno ya decidí…- dice Asta en voz alta mientras deja la carta en la mesa y añade –pero estas comidas sí que son caras y raras… ¿Qué es eso de caviar?- el chico entonces mira a su compañera la cual está con la mirada en otro lugar y le vuelve a preguntar -¿Noelle?-

-¿Ah?- contesta la joven y voltea a ver a Asta, -¿Dijiste algo?- pregunta.

-Esto… ¿Ya elegiste?- dice Asta notando en los ojos de Noelle una hostilidad que antes ya le había visto, en varias ocasiones ha observado como si compañera tiene esa mirada y es cuando usualmente reacciona de maneras algo extrañas, por no decir violentas.

-Está enojada… no sé porque, pero sé que está molesta… debo hacer algo… Finral me dijo que no dejara de decirle cosas bonitas… pero…- y ve como Noelle lo está mirando y añade a su pensamiento – No sé qué decirle… aaaaaaa- entonces al joven se le ocurre una idea.

-Noelle, no he podido escoger que comer… ¿Me ayudarías?- el joven piensa que haciéndola hacer algo la distraerá, y entonces…

-Asta… ¿Quieres mi ayuda?- dice Noelle la cual cambia su semblante a uno más sereno, como sintiéndose alagada de que Asta le pida ayuda.

-Si…- contesta y piensa –Uff… funciono ya no tiene esa cara… ¿Pero que le paso a Noelle?- la chica entonces toma su carta y piensa.

-oh no… Asta me está pidiendo ayuda para elegir que comer y no he leído nada de esto… le di una ojeada cuando me lo dieron pero, esa mesera… ¿Por qué no deja de mirar a Asta? ¿Qué no ve que estamos en una cita? ¿Eh? ¿Cita? No no no… no te distraigas Noelle Silva, debes elegir algo que le guste a Asta…- la joven mira la carta rápidamente y finalmente elije un platillo y le muestra a Asta.

-¿Qué tal este? Solía comer algo parecido cuando aún no estaba el cuartel… es carne de ternero bañada en naranja… sabe muy bien a mí me gusta mucho- dice la joven con visible emoción, pero a la vez, con un poco de temor de que a Asta no le guste lo que ella está eligiendo.

-¡Si! ¡Quiero probar lo que comías Noelle!- contesta el joven sonriendo y la chica se sonroja y todo el enojo que sentía es guardado en baúl mental y contesta-

-Entonces… pediré dos…- dice la chica y añade –Y un pastel de fresa de postre…-

-Sí, me encantan las fresas dice Asta- y piensa bien –Creo esto se arregló uff… gracias Finral por el consejo-.

En ese momento la mesera se acerca, como un león que acecha su presa (bueno no tan violenta… haha) y sonriéndole a Asta de nuevo e ignorando a Noelle pregunta.

-¿Qué vas a ordenar?- dice la joven con una sonrisa y Asta nota eso, pero eso no le molesta por el contrario, piensa la chica es muy amable, por el otro lado, a Noelle ese enojo que tenía guardado en el baúl mental, vuelve a salir y ahora con más fuerza, no solo porque la chica solo está mirando a Asta, sino también porque la ignora completamente a ella.

-Ugh… me pregunto qué sentiría esa mujer si estuviera en mi lugar… no me deja disfrutar mi cita con Asta…- esta vez la joven no niega el pensamiento, su ira es más honesta que su estado normal y entonces Asta dice.

-Noelle… ¿Cómo se llama lo que vamos a comer?- la chica sale de su pensamiento y la mesera voltea a ver a Noelle, ambas chicas tienen un intercambio de miradas, y la joven mesera se da cuenta que está haciendo algo mal, ya que nota la hostilidad de Noelle, la joven piensa.

-Me mira con muchos celos… ¿Sera pareja de Asta? Debe de serlo… digo esta con él en una cita.- y finalmente dice -¿Qué es lo que van a pedir?- sonriéndole a la joven Noelle, en la sonrisa de la mesera no hay malicia, intenta arreglar su error sin disculparse, Noelle suspira y le dice.

-Queremos la ternera con naranja algo de vino ligero para acompañarlo y de postre un pastel de fresa por… favor- dice Noelle con hostilidad, a la mesera le sale una gotita en la cabeza y contesta.

-Está bien… en unos momentos se los traigo a la mesa- pero la joven no se amedrenta con la voz de Noelle, la chica realmente es fan de Asta y quiere su autógrafo a toda costa así que voltea y le dice al joven caballero.

-En un momento regreso… y mi nombre es Claire- la joven se sonríe y camina en dirección de la cocina para dar la orden, esa última sonrisa causa en Noelle un manojo de emociones entre ellas la ira, Asta la mira de reojo después de sonreír a la mesera de vuelta y se da cuenta que esta por explotar, y es cuando el joven por instinto le dice a su compañera.

-Noelle… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

La chica respira al escuchar su nombre de la boca de Asta.

-No… no debo enojarme… solo es la mesera si… no entiendo… no entiendo… ¿Por qué me molesta tanto que le hable a Asta? ¿Por qué siento que no debo dejar que ninguna mujer se le acerque?… ¿Por qué?- la chica no está pensando racionalmente, producto quizás de todas las expectativas que tenía al salir con Asta, aun así, la joven añade a su pensamiento –Me pasa lo mismo con Rebecca y Mimosa… ¿Por qué?-

-Noelle, ¿Pasa algo?- dice Asta y la chica sale de su pensamiento y le contesta a Asta.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta la joven suspirando y calmándose pero aun pensando en el tema -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo esta obsesión? ¿Por qué pienso tanto en el?-

-Ah te decía, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- el joven mira con preocupación a su amiga.

-Si… dime- dice la joven mientras piensa –ha sido así desde el día que peleamos para salvar a la gente en ese pueblo… desde ese día el no deja de estar en mi pensamientos…-

-Algo que hace mucho tiempo me he preguntado.-

-Pregúntame- dice la joven mientras piensa –Y el día que me salvo en la mazmorra lo entendí… él es alguien especial-

-Veras… es algo difícil- dice el joven mientras se rasca la cabeza y Noelle sigue sumida en sus pensamientos.

-cuando me defendió de mis hermanos… sentí una calidez en mi pecho que no había sentido nunca… cuando Mimosa me dijo que le gustaba… me sentí indefensa desprotegida e insegura, no lo entendía del todo… cuando lo raptaron el día del ataque a la ciudad, sentí tanto miedo… cuando Rebecca lo beso… sentí tanta rabia por no ser yo quien lo hizo… tenía miedo de que una mujer como ella lo apartara de mi… y en el templo del agua cuando me elogio, cuando me ayudo a contralar mi poder mágico, cuando estuvo a punto de morir en el bosque de las brujas, cuando mostro su nuevo poder… siempre su calidez ha estado allí dentro de mí, pero también el miedo de perderlo de cualquier manera posible…-

La joven mira a Asta y el joven nota la mirada de ella, está cambiando es una mirada diferente, pero no es hostil…

-Entonces lo que quería preguntarte…-

-¿Sera que realmente estoy enamorada de él?- la chica siente como le palpita el pecho ante ese pensamiento pero no lo niega, realmente se lo está preguntando.

-¿Soy tu amigo Noelle?- la joven se queda en shock ante esa pregunta.

-¿Asta?- la joven no comprende porque él le pregunta eso, sus pensamientos que ya eran un caos ahora están peor al recibir esa pregunta, pero su curiosidad es grande -¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-Es que no lo sé Noelle…- el joven mira con sinceridad a la joven –Siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber que soy para ti…- el joven se rasca la cabeza y la joven traga saliva ante esa pregunta, al mismo tiempo Asta piensa en algo que paso en la tarde con Finral.

-Realmente… que soy para ella, estamos juntos todo el tiempo pero a veces siento que no me trata como los demás… quiero saber porque, creo hoy le preguntare eso.- le dice Asta a Finral.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso Asta?-

-Bueno es algo que hace mucho quiero saber, a veces se porta muy bien conmigo es amable, dulce, se preocupa por mi… pero a veces es demasiado amm…-

-¿Violenta?- dice Finral con una gotita en la cabeza y Asta asiente y añade – Bueno si quieres preguntarle está bien… solo recuerda que no seas muy directo y discúlpate con ella por la pregunta ¿Entendido?- el joven asiente.

Volvemos al momento actual.

-Disculpa por preguntarte esto… solo quería saber…- dice el chico siguiendo el consejo de Finral, Noelle aún no entiende el motivo de la pregunta y de cómo la situación se ha invertido de, "Quiero saber que le gusta de mi" a "Noelle dime… ¿Soy tu amigo?" y piensa para sí.

-¿Qué le contesto? Ni siquiera sé que es para mí… sé que lo quiero y quiero que siempre este conmigo… que me molesta que otras mujeres se le acerquen pero… ¿Qué es para mí? Asta… ¿Por qué tenías que preguntar eso?- la joven lo mira y ve que el está esperando una respuesta, sus ojos color esmeralda desean saber que es para ella.

-Tengo que decirle algo…- la joven suspira y habla diciendo –Asta… ¿Dudas de mí?- y la chica piensa –Ay no… ¡Eso no debí decirlo! Soy un tonta…-

El chico contesta –No… no dudo de ti, has estado ayudándome desde que te conozco… así que no dudo de ti.-

Al escuchar esa respuesta firme a su pregunta, la joven traga saliva y suspira pensando –No se enojó… es demasiado dulce y sincero… supongo debo de ser sincera también…-

-Asta… si te soy sincera yo… tu eres mi amigo, pero yo…-

El joven escucha el "Eres mi amigo" y su corazón por alguna razón se calma, aunque el mismo no entiende bien la situación en la que esta, la curiosidad por saber que es para Noelle tiene un motivo pero antes de que siquiera pueda pensar esa razón una bella joven se acerca a la mesa.

-Aquí están sus platos- la mesera se acerca en el momento más "Oportuno" por decirlo de una manera, Noelle suspira mientras piensa para sí.

-En todo el rato que estamos aquí… agradezco por esta vez que la mesera llegara… estuve a punto de decirle a Asta que no sé qué siento por el… y es la verdad, no sé qué es esta sensación en mi pecho… y mi deseo de estar con el todo el tiempo no lo sé…-

-Gracias- contesta Asta visiblemente animado mientras toma sus cubiertos para comenzar a comer, Noelle suspira al ver eso, pero también nota algo, la mesera agarra fuertemente una pluma en sus manos y también se le nota como nerviosa y es cuando la mesera dice.

-Asta… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- eso hace que Noelle mire a la joven con atención.

-¿Qué pasa? Ammm Claire…- dice el chico.

-Podrías darme tu… autógrafo…-

-¿Qué?- piensa Noelle con todas sus fuerzas y añade –ESTA CHICA NO RESPETA QUE ESTAMOS EN UNA CITA… AAAA- los Celos de Noelle están por los cielos y no ayuda el hecho de que Asta conteste.

-mi autógrafo… ¿Por qué?-

-Eres muy popular Asta, eres de los caballeros Mágicos más famosos del reino… y pues… quiero tu autógrafo- dice la mesera sonrojándose y Noelle sigue enojándose más y más.

-Oh vaya… esto… no sé qué decir- dice el joven rascándose la cabeza mientras sonríe nerviosamente y la pelo plateado se sigue enfureciendo pero se enoja aún más cuando Asta dice.

-Claro que si…-

-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias!- dice la joven extendiendo un papel y la pluma al joven el cual ingenuamente le firma a la chica con una caligrafía terrible su nombre, luego le entrega ambas cosas a la mesera y la chica sonríe llena de felicidad por el autógrafo.

-Muchas gracias- dice la mesera y por mero impulso de felicidad le da un beso en el cachete a Asta en señal de agradecimiento y se retira, el joven tomado por sorpresa no sabe que decir pero entonces siente que algo no anda bien y voltea a ver a Noelle.

-Esto… ¿Noelle?- la joven tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Asta traga saliva, no sabe que decirle a su amiga, ya que no entiende porque está llorando.

-¿Noelle?- vuelve a decir el chico de ojos color esmeralda mirándola confuso la joven piensa

-Yo… yo… ¿Qué soy para él? Que soy… ¿Por qué me está pasando esto? ¿Por qué estoy tan confundida? ¿Por qué estoy tan enojada? No lo entiendo no…-

-Noe…-

-Asta… yo, tengo que ir al baño- la joven se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos y se levanta yendo en camino al baño del restaurant, Asta sigue confundido y abrumado por lo que acaba de pasar mientras ve a su amiga entrar al baño.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le hice? ¿La hice enojar? No… nunca la había visto llorar así... ¿Qué te sucede Noelle?- dice el joven mientras se rasca la cabeza sin entender bien que está pasando al mismo tiempo dentro del baño.

-¡BAKASTA! ¡NO TE DAS CUENTA DE NADA! ¡ESTA SALIDA ERA PARA TI Y PARA MI!-Piensa la joven soltando otras lágrimas y añade –No puedo más… tengo que irme… yo no debí venir con él, no me ve como yo lo veo a él… yo…- la joven se limpia los ojos de lágrimas de nuevo y dice.

-Estoy enamorada de él… y soy un tonta por fijarme en alguien como el… nunca se fijara en una llorona y celosa como yo… ya no puedo salir y sentarme con él a comer después de esto, debo de irme…- la joven se limpia otro par de lágrimas y piensa –me arregle para esto y lo he arruinado estoy segura que Asta no querrá seguir con es…-

En ese instante la joven comienza a sentir sueño, uno muy pesado.

-Esto… es… magia…- la joven siente un poder mágico que le está causando sueño y está por caer al suelo cuando dice.

-As…ta- y finalmente cierra sus ojos y está cayendo cuando un hombre musculoso la toma en sus brazos al momento de que la toma uno de los aretes de la chica cae al suelo, el hombre no le da importancia a eso y pensando le comunica a alguien.

-Tengo nuestro objetivo… es tiempo de irnos- tras eso chasquea sus dedos y su grimorio hace que se haga invisible él y Noelle.

Afuera, en el restaurant Asta sigue esperando a Noelle después de 3 minutos de que se levantara cuando por alguna razón siente que algo anda mal.

-¿Qué pasa? El Ki de Noelle… no lo siento- el caballero se levanta y camina hacia el baño y toca la puerta de el mismo.

-¿Noelle?- las personas en el restaurant lo están mirando cuando Claire la mesera se acerca.

-¿Qué pasa algo Asta?-

-Si… mi amiga entro al baño y no ha salido-

-Quizás este tardando porque se está arreglando…-

-¡Noelle!- grita Asta y no recibe respuesta, la mesera al ver eso saca unas llaves de su delantal y abre la puerta y entrando nota que no hay nadie allí.

-No hay nadie Asta…-

-El chico entra al baño y se da cuenta que no está, comienza a sentirse nervioso y es cuando ve el arete de su amiga en el suelo, el chico lo toma y concentrándose siente que el Ki de su amiga se está alejando.

-Alguien se la llevo… ¡Alguien se ha llevado a Noelle!-

-¿Asta?- dice la mesera mientras ve al joven salir corriendo a toda velocidad de él restauran ante la mirada atónita de los demás clientes.

-¡NOELLE!- grita el joven mientras comienza a correr por la calle y es observado por otra persona la cual pensando le comunica a alguien-

-El caballero que acompañaba a la chica se ha dado cuenta que no está… y va en dirección de ustedes, tengan cuidado-

Y chasqueando un dedo se desvanece

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Quién se llevó a Noelle?- el joven aprieta los puños y aumenta su velocidad

-¡Espera por mi Noelle! ¡Voy por ti!-

 **Fin de la Parte 4**

Bueno… ¿Pensaban que no tendrían problemas estos chicos? Por algo se llama "El largo dia de Asta y Noelle" hahahaha.

¿Quiénes son las personas que se han llevado a Noelle? ¿Cómo es que lo hicieron? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.

Noelle está completamente confundida, siento que es un estado natural de ella en cosas que se refieren a Asta, en este fic lo he llevado un poco más lejos, incluso a aceptar que le gusta, pero la forma de ser sincera de nuestro héroe y su ingenuidad causan que la bella cabello plateado dude que el sienta algo por ella, creo que ese es el miedo de Noelle, cree que Asta no se fijara en ella y por eso no da el siguiente paso.

De Asta bueno… es Asta XDD no ocupo decir algo más, es muy sincero y si algo le causa dudas lo va a preguntar, como en este caso como es que lo ve Noelle.

Con respecto a las preguntas de si continuare el laaaaaargisimo fic de Operation Shooting Star la respuesta es sí… pero hasta que no termine este, el One Shot Planeado y el fic de Fairy tail inconcluso no lo hare, además debo releerlo por completo y buscar mis notas de que tenía planeado para esa historia.

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Se vienen un par de peleas y les advierto… Asta no se va a detener ante nada por Noelle.

Matta na!


	5. Persecucion

Hola a todos.

Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de este humilde fanfic.

Estoy muy feliz porque Black Clover seguirá avanzando en el anime, lo cual quiere decir que su popularidad sigue creciendo y me alegro, es una gran serie que merece más atención sin duda alguna.

Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia hasta este punto, seguimos en el nudo, se han llevado a Noelle y un Asta furioso va en su búsqueda y en el camino no se detendrá ante nada ya que…

 **Parte 5: Persecución (¡Voy por ti Noelle! ¡Espera por mí!)**

-¿Cómo dices?- menciona un hombre gordo el cual lleva a Noelle en sus brazos, el sujeto pasa al lado de una persona golpeándola, la cual cae al piso, dicha persona voltea en dirección en donde va el sujeto que lleva a nuestra heroína y no ve nada ya que está usando magia para ser invisible.

-¡Como lo escuchas! ¡Ese chico va en dirección a ti muy rápido!- un sujeto que va brincando por los techos de algunos edificios, también invisible, observa a Asta acercarse a gran velocidad a donde se encuentra el tipo gordo.

-¡Detenlo! ¡Si no lo haces nuestro plan para obtener dinero se nos ira abajo!-

-Tch… todo es culpa de ese mocoso…- contesta el mago

Volvemos en el tiempo, cinco minutos antes de que Asta y Noelle llegaran a la capital para su cita.

-Tch desde que el capitán fue destituido no ganamos nada de dinero- dice un caballero delgado de cabello color café con una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha.

-Sí, desde que el capitán Gueldre fue destituido perdimos nuestra fuentes de ingreso- dice un hombre gordo mientras otros 4 asienten por él.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Nuestro salario base no sirve para nada, no tendremos los lujos que teníamos con el capitán, además, mira como la gente nos observa-

Los hombres miran a su alrededor y ven que la gente se aleja de ellos, mucho tiene que ver el hecho de que el capitán fuera destituido y que circulen rumores sobre los malos manejos de ese escuadrón, aunque el Rey mago intento todo lo posible para que no se filtrara la información de dichos manejos rumores se han esparcido y por lo tanto el escuadrón de las Orcas Purpuras es repudiado por la gente que los ha escuchado.

-Tch, y todo es culpa de ese chico… ese tal "Asta"- dice el caballero gordo el cual observa a la gente que los está mirando haciendo que dejen de verlos.

-Bueno ¿Qué hacemos entonces? Adelbert- dice el caballero de la cicatriz mientras los otros 3 observan a los que en apariencia son sus líderes.

-Creo que debemos renunciar a los caballeros mágicos… no ganaremos una mierda si seguimos dentro… y nos dedicaremos a nuestras prácticas de antes de tiempo completo… ¿Qué te parece? Bertram.-

-Me parece buena idea… pero ¿Cómo comenzamos?- no podemos raptar a una persona con dinero así como así… los nobles y la realeza tienen muy bien vigilados a sus hijos desde el incidente de la capital y la revelación de los terroristas-

Ambos piensan por unos momentos mientras los hombres de ambos están esperando ansiosos y es en ese momento cuando un portal espacio temporal se abre en la plaza, los 5 voltean a ver y observan como salen un chico y una chica tomados de la mano mientras el portal se cierra.

-Ese es…- dice el gordo al ver a nuestro héroe.

-¡ASTA!- dicen los otros 4 al mismo tiempo, pero luego Bertram voltea a ver al joven y observa el un brocho que lleva la joven en donde porta su grimorio.

-Esa chica es… de la familia Silva.-

Adelbert observa el brocho y mira luego el cabello plateado de la joven.

-Si… no hay duda, ella es de la familia real…-

Luego ven como ambos chicos caminan en cierta dirección por una calle.

-Bueno, allí tienen la forma sencilla de hacer dinero, ¡Secuestremos a esa chica!-

-¿Estás loco? Va con ese niño… Asta, es el que ayudo a capturar al capitán.-

-Lo sé y por eso vamos a raptarla-

-¿Qué?- pregunta Bertram a su líder.

-Claro que sí, es nuestra oportunidad para vengarnos de él, por lo que veo van a una cita, así que esa chica debe ser importante para él, si se la quitamos seguramente lo haremos sentir como la mierda que es.-

Todos los hombres asienten ante las palabras de su líder el cual continúa hablando.

-Bueno, vamos tras ello, usare mi magia que me permite hacerme invisible y tomaremos a la chica cuando tenga la oportunidad, lo bueno es que aún conservo este artefacto mágico.

Adelbert saca de una bolsa lo que parece ser un frasco pero en realidad es un artefacto que conserva la magia dentro de él.

-contiene una poderosa magia de sueño, con esto podre secuestrar a la chica sin que haga ningún ruido, cuando la tenga saldré huyendo, ustedes estarán en diferentes posiciones en caso de que el mocoso ese descubra que secuestramos a su noviecita ustedes se harán cargo ¿Entendido?-

Todos asienten y comienzan a caminar en dirección de Asta y Noelle.

Volvemos al momento actual.

-Ese chico es demasiado rápido tienes que apresurarte a llegar al punto de escape Adelbert- dice el sujeto de la cicatriz mientras envía telepáticamente una señal a uno de sus hombres el cual se detiene a esperar a Asta en una calle por la que inevitablemente se topara con el joven.

-Voy lo más rápido que puedo… ¡Deténganlo! ¡Usen mi magia que tiene en sus frascos para tomarlo por sorpresa!

-Y así lo hace el mago que se detiene a esperarlo mientras sus líderes y los otros dos subordinados se alejan de él.

Al mismo tiempo, nuestro héroe corre a toda velocidad por las calles usando su capacidad para leer el Ki para evadir a las personas y también para no perder el rastro de Noelle.

-Rayos… no logro alcanzarlos… si tuviera magia podría…- el chico espabila y recuerda a Noelle llorando y por alguna razón siente más fuerzas que antes y aumenta su velocidad –Debo alcanzarlos pronto… ¡No dejare que se la lleve quien quiera que sea!-

El chico llega a la calle donde lo está esperando el mago invisible, al entrar en la misma siente que algo no anda bien, pero no se detiene continua corriendo como si nada pasara mientras su enemigo, el cual esta invisible saca su grimorio para atacar a Asta con un hechizo.

-Si utilizo este hechizo no podrá moverse en buen rato… ¡Ahora nos las pagaras maldito Plebeyo!-

El mago se prepara para atacar, Asta está a dos pasos de él y cree que no lo ha notado, pero en una fracción de segundo Asta activa su grimorio y saca la espada mata demonios, el movimiento es tan rápido que el mago no alcanza a reaccionar cuando es golpeado brutalmente por la espada de Asta, deshaciendo el hechizo de invisibilidad y mandando al mago a volar un par de metros cayendo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Me quebró el brazo! Dice el mago intentando ponerse de pie pero antes de que si quiera pueda hacerlo la enorme espada de Asta se encaja al lado derecho de su cabeza haciendo de un pequeño grito de miedo y Asta se coloca encima de él tomándolo de su manto de las Orcas Purpuras.

-¡Qué demonios pensabas hacer! ¿No eres un caballero mágico? ¡Porque se han llevado a Noelle maldito bastardo!- acto seguido Asta le da un poderoso puñetazo en la cara haciendo que sangre y obligando al caballero a tomarse su rostro con ambas manos, la gente mira al pequeño caballero mágico el cual voltea a verlos.

-¡¿Pueden ayudarme por favor?!- dice Asta a la gente y una mujer de cabello negro de unos 40 años se acerca al chico.

-¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-

-¿Podría buscar a un caballero mágico que sea de los Toros Negros? Necesito ayuda, se han llevado a una amiga mía y no tengo magia para llamarlos, por favor… ayúdeme-

Dice el chico agachando su cabeza y la mujer asiente mientras corre a buscar a algún miembro de los toros negro, el joven agradece en silencio a la mujer mientras vuelve a tomar del manto al caballero y comienza a interrogarlo.

-¡Vale más que hables pronto! ¿A dónde se están llevando a Noelle?-

El caballero ve que Asta esta por darle otro golpe.

-¡Adelbert se ha llevado a esa chica porque es de la realeza! Queremos dinero porque por tu culpa han encarcelado a nuestro capitán, ¡Nos dejaste en la ruina!-

Asta suelta otro puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, el golpe es tan duro que la cabeza del caballero rebota contra el suelo y luego queda inconsciente.

-¡La culpa de que estén así es de su capitán no mía! Dice Asta el cual suelta al mago y se concentra por un momento, y tras localizar el Ki de Noelle toma su espada y guardándola le dice a la gente-

-¡Por favor vigílenlo! No despertara en un buen rato, pronto llegaran mis amigos de los Toros Negros-

Y se va corriendo a toda velocidad.

Al mismo tiempo.

-Adelbert, ese chico derroto a Dieter de un solo golpe-

-Mierda- dice el gordo líder de los secuestradores.

-Entonces ¡Vayan ustedes dos rápido!-

Los dos magos asienten y se detienen en espera de Asta, recordemos que van invisibles y por ello la gente no mira todo lo que está sucediendo.

-Mierda… pero no podemos dar marcha atrás esta jovencita es mi boleto de salida de la pobreza…-

El mago no se da cuenta que Noelle está despertando lentamente.

-As…ta…- piensa la chica.

Al mismo tiempo el mencionado caballero de los toros negros va a toda velocidad, para ahorrar tiempo y no tropezar con tanta gente ha decidido subir a los techos de los edificios y comienza a correr y brincarlos a gran velocidad para asombro de las personas que alcanzan a mirarlo desde las calles.

-Siento el Ki de Noelle cada vez más fuerte... estoy cerca de ella… Noelle.-

Al chico viene de nuevo a la mente la imagen de su amiga llorando y siente una extraña sensación el pecho.

-Siento que debo de verla y disculparme con ella… no sé porque, pero debo hacerlo… creo fue mi culpa que llorara… solo espera un poco más Noelle y yo…-

El chico se detiene en seco evitando un ataque de fuego que pasa cerca de él y se agacha para evitar lo que parece ser un ataque de viento que pasa por su cabeza.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca!-

Dice el chico sacando su espada mata demonios y poniéndose en pose de combate.

-¡Por el Capitán Guedrel te detendremos!- dice un hombre invisible mientras lanza una bola de fuego a Asta, pero el chico con su Ki siente el ataque venir y dando un brinco lo esquiva

-¡Es como si supiera que vamos a hacer antes de hacerlo!- dice el mismo mago, Asta cierra sus ojos y golpea hacia su derecha destrozando un ataque de viento el cual se dirigía en hacia él.

-Ese pequeño mocoso… ya veo porque logro derrotar al capitán… ¡Él puede saber dónde estamos sin necesidad de vernos!- le dice telepáticamente el mago de viento a su compañero.

Pero es demasiado tarde Asta toca de nuevo el techo del edificio donde se encuentra y dando un paso fuerte se lanza de un brinco hacia el mago de fuego el cual no puede reaccionar y recibe un poderoso golpe de parte de Asta en el hombro izquierdo haciendo que pierda el conocimiento.

-¡Maldito Mocoso!- dice el mago de viento el cual ve como Asta lo está mirando en su dirección apuntarle con su espada.

-¡Esto les pasa por llevarse a Noelle Malditos!- el chico se lanza a toda velocidad, el mago de viento observa eso y le lanza un ataque de viento en forma de cuchilla a Asta, el chico el cual durante muchos años estuvo luchando contra Yuno un mucho mejor y más poderoso mago de viento no se asusta ante el ataque de su enemigo y lanza su espada mata demonios en dirección del ataque, el cual se desvanece el mago de viento brinca para evadir la espada de Asta la cual se encaja contra un pedazo de concreto del techo pero ese brinco es lo que el caballero de los toros negros quería.

-¡ERES MIO!- el chico saca su espada "Porta demonios" y brinco le da un poderoso impacto al mago invisible en las costillas derechas haciendo que caiga al piso de mala manera golpeándose la cabeza y perdiendo el conocimiento, el joven caballero mágico cae al suelo y toma la espada que se atoro en el techo y guardando ambas en su grimorio suspira y de nuevo siente el Ki de Noelle.

-Es por allí… espera un poco más Noelle, cuando te encuentre mi disculpare contigo… por todo esto.- y comienza a correr y brincar entre los techos.

Al mismo tiempo

-Venció a los otros dos, no puedo leer sus pensamientos…-

-Entonces detenlo tu Bertram, el chico no será rival para tus habilidades…-

-Entendido jefe y el mago se detiene para esperar a Asta-

-As…ta…- la chica termina por abrir los ojos y ve que es cargada por un tipo gordo, intenta activar su grimorio pero se da cuenta que no lo tiene cerca.

-Así que despertaste chiquilla, debes tener mucho poder mágico para despertar tan pronto de magia de sueño tan poderosa.

-¡Suéltame maldito! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!-

-nadie sin importancia, solo soy una persona que desea utilizarte… ¡para tomar dinero de tu familia!-

Noelle se queda en silencio y pensando en su familia, la cual no la quiere le contesta al mago.

-¡Pierdes tu tiempo! ¡Ellos no te darán nada!-

-¡Maldita mocosa insolente!- el sujeto se detiene y le da una cachetada a la chica la cual no grita ni dice nada, solo guarda silencio mientras mira con furia a su captor.

-vaya esa mirada… es la mirada que siempre he odiado de las personas… es la mirada de alguien que me está subestimando.-

-¡Aunque este sola y sin mi grimorio no tengo miedo! Porque…- la chica se queda en silencio y cierra sus ojos estaba por decir que Asta vendría a salvarla pero los recuerdos de los últimos momentos que lo miro no son buenos y aun abruman su corazón enamorado.

-¿Porque? ¿Solo porque viene por ti ese estúpido caballero?-

Noelle abre sus ojos con fuerza mientras piensa.

-Asta…- la chica suspira al saber que su amigo viene por ella, pero aun así siente miedo… pero no miedo de su captor, tiene miedo de verlo… porque lo último que miro de ella fueron sus lágrimas.

-Si ese mocoso viene por ti, pero mi compañero es fuerte, él va a vencerlo y en cuanto a ti-

El mago usa su grimorio para cancelar la voz de Noelle, la cual al sentir la magia en su garganta intenta hablar pero no puedo hacerlo.

-Asta… yo lo siento tanto… solo quería divertirme hoy contigo, lo arruine y ahora tienes que salvarme… soy una inútil…- la joven se deprime y el mago al ver eso continua avanzando con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, al mismo tiempo Asta siente que el Ki de Noelle varia un poco, producto de la magia que la ha afectado, al sentir eso su rabia crece.

-¡Esos malditos! ¡Si le han tocado un solo cabello a Noelle no se les voy a perdonar!- el chico entonces siente otro Ki cerca y se detiene evitando un poderoso ataque de piedra con forma de puño, el joven da un brinco hacia atrás mientras ve como el mago enemigo, Bertram se muestra ante él.

-Vaya… así que puedes predecir los ataques… vas a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba.-

Asta mira al mago enemigo y ve que tiene el grimorio de Noelle, eso hace que se enfurezca mas.

-¡REGRESAME ESO GRIMORIO, ES DE MI AMIGA MALDITO!-

-Si lo quieres ven por el… Asta-

-¡Claro que iré por él y por Noelle!- el chico se lanza al ataque.

Al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento Asta… de verdad lo siento…- piensa de nuevo Noelle soltando un par de lágrimas otra vez sintiendo que es culpa todo lo que está pasando, el estado mental de la cabello plateado es un caos pero no deja de confiar en Asta.

-Sé que vendrás Asta… pero yo… yo…-

En ese instante Asta grita a todo pulmón, como si sintiera a su amiga sufrir.

-¡ESPERA POR MI NOELLE!- y la joven se estremece al pensar que escucho la voz de Asta el cual se dispone a luchar con todas sus fuerzas para salvarla.

 **Fin de Parte 5**

Bueno un capitulo cargado de acción.

Obviamente Asta es ridículamente fuerte, mago del nivel a los que se enfrentó aquí no tienen nada que hacer ante él.

La pobre Noelle está sumida en el caos mental de todo lo que está pasando, no sabe qué hacer si llega a ver a Asta, pero una parte de ella sigue esperándolo confiando en que el llegara a ella como siempre lo hace cuando están en crisis.

En el siguiente capítulo se va a concluir este "mini secuestro" y de allí… veamos que sucede hahaha.

Saludos a todos.


	6. El chico que nunca se rinde

Bueno esto tardo más de lo esperado… demonios!

Hola a todos como están, espero estén bien, pasaron cosas (llamadas estudios de cálculo diferencial y cambio de horario de trabajo) pero aquí estamos para continuar con este fic humilde.

Bueno Asta está luchando, veamos que es capaz de hacer para salvar a Noelle de su situación actual… después de todo él es…

 **Parte 6: El chico que nunca se rinde (Por ella… ¡luchare hasta el final!)**

-Así que tú eres Asta… el llamado "Mejor novato" de los Toros Negros… el chico de la anti magia.-

-Y si lo soy… ¿Qué importa?- dice el chico mientras apunto con su espada a Bertram.

-Serás un problema, esa maldita espada que tienes en tu mano tiene la capacidad de negar toda la magia… Tch… me haces pensar cómo luchar contra ti.- Bertram dice eso mientras tiene en su manos el Grimorio de Noelle con el cual apunta a Asta y añade –Como te dije si quieres esto de vuelta ven con él con todas tus fuerzas… ni siquiera vas a lograr tocarlo…-

-¡Ya lo veremos maldito!- y Asta se lanza al ataque.

Mientras tanto una mujer lleva jalando a un joven con el manto de los toros negros en otra parte de la ciudad.

-Vamos señora tranquila- dice Magna, el cual se acomoda los lentes mientras es llevado al primer lugar donde lucho Asta.

-Ese chico de cabello gris pidió que buscáramos a alguien de los toros negro y solo pude encontrarlo a usted…-

-¿Cabello gris? ¿No era un poco enano también? – la mujer asiente y el joven entonces comienza a correr y finalmente llegan al lugar donde esta inconsciente el mago a Asta derroto.

-si… sin duda esto es causa de Asta… ¿Podrían decirme que paso aquí?-

La gente a su alrededor le comienza a contar como es que Asta venció al mago y como salió corriendo pidiendo la ayuda de otro de los Toros Negros.

-Entiendo… ¿Pero no saben que paso?- dice el joven mientras comienza a preocuparse no solo por Asta, sino también por Noelle, ya que la gente no mencionan a la cabello plateado.

-yo… yo hable con el- dice una joven la cual hace que Magna voltee y ve que es una mesera.

-¿Qué dijo?- dice el joven mirando a Claire la cual se acerca y comienza a hablar.

-Él estaba comiendo con una chica en el restaurant donde trabajo ella entro al baño de mujeres y tras unos momentos él se levantó asustado de su silla y fue al baño, no podía entrar así que le abrí y nos dimos cuenta que la chica con la que iba no estaba… entonces se desesperó y luego dijo que alguien se había llevado a Noelle…-

-Mierda…- Magna se golpea los puños mientras dice –ahora lo entiendo…- luego le dice a la joven con una sonrisa –no se preocupe, es alguien muy fuerte y además si él dijo eso es que es verdad y está persiguiendo al culpable de llevarse a Noelle-

El joven saca de su bolsa un aparato de comunicación mágico mientras la chica le pregunta a Magna

-¿Estarán bien?-

El joven sonríe y contesta

-Estoy más preocupado por lo que les va a pasar a los que se llevaron a Noelle… cuando Asta los alcance el…-

Al mismo tiempo

-¡Te voy a derrotar maldito!- el joven se lanza al ataque y el mago con el que pelea rápidamente hace un hechizo de piedra levantando un muro, pero Asta rápidamente corta dicho muro con su espada deshaciéndolo, el mago brinca hacia otro edificio alejándose de nuestro héroe para frustración del mismo.

-Este chico es peligroso… no puedo atacarlo directamente pero quizás…-

El mago entonces agita un poco las páginas de su grimorio y tras seleccionar el hechizo dice.

-Magia de Piedra: Perdigones de tierra-

frente a él se crean pedazos de piedra esféricos el cual lanza en dirección de Asta, el caballero de los toros negros se da cuenta del ataque y de inmediato clava su espada contra el suelo y se esconde tras ella aprovechando su tamaño y no recibe el ataque lanzado por Bertram, pero los perdigones de tierra son tan poderoso que destrozan parte del techo haciendo que caiga escombros en varias parte, Asta se da cuenta y tomando su espada brinca al edificio donde está parado su enemigo para evitar pedazos que van a caer encima de él.

-Eso estuvo cerca.-

-Vaya eres bueno chico… lees las situaciones en batalla bastante rápido-

-como si me interesara recibir halagos de un caballero que olvido su honor y rapto a una mujer…-

Dice Asta mientras camina hacia el con la espada sobre su hombro.

-Uu… palabras duras… aunque sabes no me importa mucho lo que pienses de mí, es por tu culpa que nuestro capitán fue destituido…-

-Su capitán… ¿El gordo ese que traiciono al Reino?-

-Ese capitán era el que conseguía que viviéramos bien y sin complicaciones… ¡Y nos quitaste eso!-

El mago entonces vuelve agitar su grimorio y forma un enorme puño de piedra y lo lanza hacia Asta el cual agita su espada de nuevo destruyéndolo, pero Asta usando su Ki se da cuenta que algo anda mal.

-¡Mierda!- El chico se gira y trata de defenderse pero varios trozos de roca lo golpean en varias partes de su cuerpo, uno de los pedazos golpea en su cabeza haciendo que salga sangre, otro golpea una de sus piernas haciendo que pierda el equilibrio mientras cae al suelo.

-Vaya, eres un chico muy perceptivo te volteaste porque sabias que venía un ataque hacia ti… esta táctica siempre la usaba en el campo de batalla y tomaba por sorpresa a mis oponente como veras… también puedo controlar cosas hechas de tierra gracias a mi magia, pero solo controlarlas no es magia… y eso es algo que no puedes eliminar con tus espadas, ¿Verdad?-.

-Maldito…- dice Asta mientras se pone de pie a duras penas ya que el golpe en la cabeza lo ha dejado algo aturdido.

-pero además de eso eres bastante resistente, debo de decir que te admiro un poco niño, pero deberías rendirte, puedo controlar todo los pedazos de piedra que cayeron gracias a mi ataque y aun si tienes alguna forma de sentir venir el ataque no eres lo suficientemente rápido como para evadirlo-

De nuevo Asta presiente el ataque viene gracias a su Ki, saca su otra espada rápidamente y comienza a agitarlas con gran habilidad destrozando buena parte de las piedras pero de nuevo un par golpean al chico, una de ellas en su estómago haciendo que caiga de rodillas al suelo, pero no suelta sus espadas para nada.

-Si esto sigue así no poder vencerlo… es lo mismo que me paso contra ese sujeto del tatuaje cuando aprendí a usar mi Ki… si puedo verlos venir pero no puedo evadirlo es lo mismo que no verlos… mierda que puedo hacer…-

El joven de nuevo se pone de pie y mira fijamente a su oponente el cual de nuevo está reuniendo magia y piensa.

-Supongo que no tengo opción… si quiero salvar a Noelle voy a darlo todo… sé que ella me está esperando.-

-Ya te lo dije no importa lo que hagas no puedes hacer nada contra ataques fisi…-

-¡VAMOS TE VOY A VENCER Y SALVARE A NOELLE!- el joven entonces lanza la espada alberga demonios hacia su oponente, con una enorme fuerza.

-¡Maldito mocoso!- el mago es obligado a levantar un muro de tierra para detener el ataque de la espada de Asta, a diferencia del primer muro este no está hecho de magia sino de pedazos de piedra que ha estado deshaciendo con su magia sin que Asta lo mirara todo con tal de evadir un ataque similar a este, la espada entonces golpea contra el muro, pero la fuerza es tal que casi lo atraviesa quedando la punta de la espada a solo centímetros de la cara del mago.

-Este chico… es muy fuerte, pese a no tener magia me ha obligado a usar magia para defenderme, pero es inútil, si con dos espadas no podía defenderse a ahora con una sola no podrá hacer nada-

Entonces Bertram comienza a deshacer el muro, la espada cae al suelo mientras parte de tierra se comienza a formar como pequeños perdigones, pero también deja un enorme pedazo del tamaño de la cabeza de una persona.

-Con esto te voy a…- el mago se queda en silencio, cuando ve como Asta está parado frente a él en una posición muy extraña, la enorme espada la tiene detenida con su brazo derecho mientras que con la izquierda toca una parte del filo del arma mientras tiene los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo?- dice el mago mientras mira con consternación a Asta el cual a simple vista se ve que esta indefenso ante ataques.

-¿Acaso te has rendido?- dice Bertram pero no recibe respuesta de Asta.

-Bueno en ese caso este será tu fin, entonces lanza los pedazos de piedra contra Asta los cuales golpean al chico en varias partes, 7 de ellos para ser preciso, en el hombro, en el pecho, en sus piernas, en su frente, pero el joven no se mueve no deja su posición aun cuando sangre comienza a correr de su cabeza.

-eres raro… pero con esto estas…-

-¡El que está acabado eres tú!- Asta abre sus ojos y entonces una enorme aura negra comienza a salir de la espada cubriendo el brazo derecho de Asta llegando hasta su ojo derecho haciendo que se haga de un color rojizo y una enorme ala negra aparece detrás del joven.

-¡No voy a dejar que me detengas! y además… ¡mi dolor no es nada comparado con lo que ella siente!-

-¿Qué es esta sensación?- piensa Bertram mientras ve a Asta y añade –Es como si estuviera mirando a un demonio…-

-Ella está sufriendo, ¡Estaba llorando cuando estábamos juntos! ¡Y hasta que no la haga sonreír otra vez no voy a parar de luchar!-

-Espe…- Bertram intenta decir algo pero es demasiado tarde.

-¡COMETA NEGRO!-

El chico se lanza a toda velocidad hacia su oponente el cual lanza el enorme pedazo de piedra a Asta el cual deshace de un puñetazo con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha lanza un poderoso golpe con su espada a Bertram haciendo que salga disparado varios mientras golpeándose contra una pared en la cual queda estampado completamente inconsciente, Asta pone pies en el suelo y respirando desactiva su poder y se coloca una mano en la frente sintiendo la hemorragia.

-Demonios… otra vez volví a ensuciar mi bandana…- el chico toma la espada alberga demonios y la guarda en su grimorio junto con la otra y comienza a caminar bastante adolorido en dirección de donde cayó su rival, al llegar a él toma el grimorio de Noelle y cerrando los ojos piensa en ella.

-Noelle… solo espera un poco más voy en camino…- el joven siente una punzada de dolor al mover sus piernas, pero no se detiene a pensar en ello mientras comienza a correr y brincar entre los edificios yendo en dirección de donde se encuentra el Ki de su amiga.

Mientras tanto.

-Se está tardando mucho Bertram… tenemos que irnos rápido, cada segundo es importante si queremos pedir el rescate a la familia de esta mocosa…-

-rescate…- dice Noelle en voz baja para que no la escuche Adelbert, pero el mago tiene buen oído y le pregunta a la chica.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Dije… rescate… ¿Crees que mi familia te dará algo?-

-¡Claro que sí, tu eres de los Silva!… lo sé por ese brocho plateado que llevas, son una de las familias reales de este reino seguro que darán mucho dinero por salvar a uno de los suyos.-

-Noelle agacha la cabeza y le contesta a Adelbert.-

-No es así…- el mago voltea a ver a la joven a la cual tiene atada con magia en el suelo, la chica lo mira con unos ojos llenos de tristeza, pero a la vez llenos de coraje.

-No sé qué te pasa chica ni me interesa saberlo, solo sé que tu familia me dará…

-¡NO TE DARAN NADA!- dice con furia la chica y comienza a decirle a su captor.

-¡Yo no le importo a nadie de mi familia! ¡Pierdes tu tiempo con esto!-

El mago ve a la joven y al mirar sus ojos los cuales están al borde del llanto se da cuenta que no están mintiendo.

-¡Eso que más da! ¡De alguna manera sacare provecho de ti! ¡Aun si tengo que venderte como esclava a gente del país del Diamante! ¡En ese lugar valoran muy bien a las chicas como tú!-

Adelbert se sonríe y eso rompe la confianza de Noelle, si bien ha estado desafiante ante los ataques verbales de su captor, lo que paso con Asta la tiene confundida más que nada, se ha dado cuenta que lo quiere más que un amigo pero no puede decírselo y además, ella cree firmemente que a él no le interesa ella de una manera diferente más que de amistad.

-Yo… Asta…- la joven cierra los ojos y comienza a pensar con todas sus fuerzas en todos esos momentos en los que el ha estado a su lado animándola, dándole fuerza, enseñándole a nunca rendirse, los entrenamientos que el siempre hace, como pese a lo que le digan las personas el continua avanzado.

-Asta… si tan solo supieras… lo que significas para mi…- dice la joven en voz baja y añade en un pensamiento –Tú fuiste la primer persona que me acepto… que creyó en mi… y es por eso que yo…-

Entonces escucha al mago de decir.

-Ese imbécil no llega será que mejor me ponga en movimiento-

Comienza a caminar hacia Noelle la cual abre los ojos y lo ve acercarse para tomarla en sus brazos y llevársela y de nuevo los cierra y piensa con todas sus fuerzas.

-Asta… si soy algo para ti, por favor ven… quiero verte…- y en el momento en que Adelbert está poner sus manos encima de la joven escuchan un grito.

-¡POR FIN TE ALCANZE MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡NI SIQUIERA SE TE OCURRA TOCAR A NOELLE!-

La joven abre los ojos rápidamente y observa como Adelbert aleja sus manos de ella y voltea a ver a un joven de cabello plateado el cual está sangrando de la frente, la chica se asusta al ver a Asta así pero no puede evitar soltar un par de lágrimas al verlo, como si la hubiera escuchado pedir por él.

-¡Noelle! ¡Estoy aquí! Solo espera un poco más…-

-Maldito mocoso ni siquiera a nosotros nos puedes dejar en paz…-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- el joven entonces saca la espada alberga demonios de su grimorio y enseñando el de Noelle le dice a Adelbert -¡Por hacerla llorar y llevártela lejos de mi te voy a vencer!-

-Asta...- Noelle comienza a llorar al escuchar esas palabras.

 **Fin de Parte 6.**

Bueno llegamos al combate Final, Asta vs Adelbert, ¿Podrá nuestro Héroe salvar a Noelle? Lo verán en el próximo capítulo.

Disculpen la enorme demora con este capítulo, de verdad quería sacarlo semanas antes pero ocurrieron muchísimas cosas, pero ahora que me he ajustado a mi nuevo horario y mis tareas escolares esto saldrá de nuevo más rápido.

Que les puedo decir, hacer combate es más difícil que diálogos, describir peleas y posibles escenarios de combate es difícil por eso tengo un gran respeto por las personas que logran plasmar combates vistosos en novelas o en mangas o comics…

Bueno se viene lo interesante, si bien Noelle se alegra de ver a Asta aún sigue confundida, ya veremos que sucede en el siguiente capítulo con ella.

También Asta tuvo que recurrir a su mejor técnica, pero esto lo explicare más a detalle en el siguiente capítulo también, nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

Saludos.


End file.
